Summarizing documents, such as articles and the like, that include multimedia content, such as text and images, typically involves providing excerpts of text and an image that is supposed to provide an encapsulation of the document. Many current approaches, however, tend to handle the summarization task with respect to only the text portion of the document. For the image portion, these approaches use the first or top full sized image as a thumbnail, without regard to the context of the image portion and how it may relate to the text portion. Thus, there really is no summarization aspect involved with respect to the images. This ignores the fact that other images or portions may be more relevant to the text portions such that collectively, the other image portions and text portions would provide better, more relevant information content.